A 'Marie' Christmas: Official Holiday Soundtrack
by StrawberryDream15
Summary: A CD full of Christmas classics sung by the whole patissier/patissiere gang! Parodies of holiday favorites-YumePati style. Enjoy! Please Read, Review, & Request!
1. Track 01: Eat the Cakes

**Me: Christmas is just around the corner! To celebrate, I've decided to put together a YumePati Christmas CD starring all the characters!**

**Ichigo: Yay! ^^**

**Sweets Spirits: This is gonna be fun!**

**Hanabusa: Perfect. Time to show-off my beautiful voice...**

**Andou: This will be interesting...**

**Kashino: (Sarcastically) Yippee.**

**Me: Kashino! Quit being such a Scrooge! It's CHRISTMAS! Join in the holiday spirit!**

**Kashino: I'll try...**

**Ichigo: Kashino, cheer up! Here, I'll sing first then.**

**Kashino: ...You will?**

**Ichigo: Yeah! =)**

**Me: First track: "Eat the Cakes" sung by Amano Ichigo!**

**Vanilla: Hana-chan only owns her own song version! Oh, and sorry if she doesn't get the credits for the original song right...**

* * *

><p><span>Track 01: Eat the Cakes<span>

_Parody of "Deck the Halls"_

_Lyrics by: Hana-chan_

_Original Lyrics by: John Ceiriog Hughes_

_Music Composed by: Welsh tune_

_Sung by: Amano Ichigo_

Eat the cakes as if competing,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Tis the season to be eating,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Use we now our baking skills,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la.

Then we chomp down all our fills,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the blazing oven before us,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Heat the treats and join the fuss,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Precisely weigh, pour, and measure,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la.

Sweets are one's ultimate treasure,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

The fun of cakes will never end,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

As long as we're both close, my friend,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Let us taste, all together,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la.

Flavors that are like no other,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: How did I sound?<strong>

**Kashino: Amano, all you sang about were eating and sweets! How do those things relate to Christmas?**

**Ichigo: But...Those topics are all I can think about! **

**Chocolat: *Sighs* Of course... -.-"**

**Andou: That's Amano-san for you...**

**Ichigo: *Pouts* Guys! :(**

**Andou: Just kidding. You did great!**

**Hanabusa: Nicely done, Ichigo-chan.**

**Kashino: You really are a pig...**

**Me: Be quiet, Kashino! What will YOU sing about?**

**Kashino: Who said that I was going to sing?**

**Me: Me, of course! I'll make everyone sing at least one song, if I can think of nice parodies!**

**Kashino: Well, I'll just make sure you don't think of one for me.**

**Me: Oh, TRUST ME. I WILL. (^.~)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE ANY SONG REQUESTS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'LL GLADLY TAKE AND TRY TO USE THEM!**


	2. Track 02: YP Twelve Days of Christmas

**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! I hope you all had a good one this year! (^.~)**

**I had a request for 'The Twelve Days of Christmas', so...here it is! Only problem-the lyrics are pretty general and can be sung by anybody. So...who's gonna sing it for us?**

**Kashino: I'm out.**

**Andou: I...can't sing. Sorry.**

**Ichigo: Ooh, can I sing?**

**Chocolat: You already did last time!**

**Cafe: I agree. A spirit should sing this one.**

**Vanilla: Hana-chan, pick me!**

**Chocolat: Such an awesome song doesn't deserve to be sung by someone like you. I shall rule this tune!**

**Me: Fine, Chocolat...Go ahead and sing your song!**

* * *

><p><span>Track 02: YP Twelve Days of Christmas<span>

_Parody of "The Twelve Days of Christmas"_

_Lyrics by: Hana-chan_

_Original Lyrics by: Unknown_

_Music Composed by: Traditional English Carol; Additions by Frederic Austin_

_Sung by: Chocolat_

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

A cake from Salon de Marie!

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

2 destined lovers

And a cake from Salon de Marie!

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

3 Sweets Princes

2 destined lovers

And a cake from Salon de Marie!

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

4 teammates

3 Sweets Princes

2 destined lovers

And a cake from Salon de Marie!

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

5 TIMER DINGS!

4 teammates

3 Sweets Princes

2 destined lovers

And a cake from Salon de Marie!

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

6 spoons-a-twirling

5 TIMER DINGS!

4 teammates

3 Sweets Princes

2 destined lovers

And a cake from Salon de Marie!

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

7 friends-a-helping

6 spoons-a-twirling

5 TIMER DINGS!

4 teammates

3 Sweets Princes

2 destined lovers

And a cake from Salon de Marie!

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

8 spirits-a-flying

7 friends-a-helping

6 spoons-a-twirling

5 TIMER DINGS!

4 teammates

3 Sweets Princes

2 destined lovers

And a cake from Salon de Marie!

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

9 tasty creations

8 spirits-a-flying

7 friends-a-helping

6 spoons-a-twirling

5 TIMER DINGS!

4 teammates

3 Sweets Princes

2 destined lovers

And a cake from Salon de Marie!

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

10 tour spots in Europe

9 tasty creations

8 spirits-a-flying

7 friends-a-helping

6 spoons-a-twirling

5 TIMER DINGS!

4 teammates

3 Sweets Princes

2 destined lovers

And a cake from Salon de Marie!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

11 Sweets Kingdom explorers

10 tour spots in Europe

9 tasty creations

8 spirits-a-flying

7 friends-a-helping

6 spoons-a-twirling

5 TIMER DINGS!

4 teammates

3 Sweets Princes

2 destined lovers

And a cake from Salon de Marie!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

12 Sweets Romance Cards

11 Sweets Kingdom explorers

10 tour spots in Europe

9 tasty creations

8 spirits-a-flying

7 friends-a-helping

6 spoons-a-twirling

5 TIMER DINGS!

4 teammates

3 Sweets Princes

2 destined lovers

And a cake from Salon de Marie!

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolat: Whew! That was tiring-so repetitive! What do you guys think? Was I good?<strong>

**Hanabusa: Two destined lovers...I wonder who THAT could be...**

**Kashino: D-Don't look at us!**

**Ichigo: Y-Yeah! Concentrate on the actual song, please!**

**Caramel: Good job, Chocolat!**

**Vanilla: Hmph. I think that I could have done it better than you...**

**Chocolat: No way! Besides, how does this song suit you?**

**Vanilla: How does it suit YOU?**

**Chocolat: Because-**

**Kasshi: Who is this 'my true love' person?**

**Chocolat: *Whirls around* K-Kasshi? When did you get here?**

**Please review and request! :)**

**(Special thanks to Baka-bAkA Hui, Madeline Ali, and Chushiki Maho for commenting! I'll try to stuff your ideas into this 'YumePati Sing-off' as soon as possible. Some of your requests are actually already in my plan for future parodies, so please watch for your songs! :D)**


	3. Track 03: We Three Jerks

**Chocolat: Kasshi? Why are you here?**

**Kasshi: I decided to drop by and visit you guys to wish you all a Merry Christmas. I also brought Narcy and Andy along with me...**

**Andy: We want to be part of this CD celebration too, Hana-chan!**

**Narcy: Please? We already have the lyrics planned out and everything!**

**Kasshi: ...And we're a cappella singing!**

**Me: You guys are taking this pretty seriously... **

**Jerks: PLEASE?**

**Me: ...All right. This had better be good...**

**Kasshi: WOOHOO!**

* * *

><p><span>Track 03: We Three Jerks<span>

_Parody of "We Three Kings"_

_Lyrics by: Hana-chan_

_Original Lyrics by: John Henry Hopkins, Jr._

_Music Composed by: John Henry Hopkins, Jr._

_Sung by: The Jerks_

***Verse 1***

We three Jerks of the Sweets Kingdom are,

Foolish spirits from a world afar,

Where there's Chocolate Fountain and Gelato Mountain,

We're aiming to be patissier stars.

***Chorus***

Oh, spoons of wonder,

Spoons of might,

Spoons with royal essence bright,

Dreamward-leading, still proceeding,

Guide us to a sweets-filled life.

***Verse 2***

There are treasures at Cinnamon Plain,

Let us observe it, despite the terrain.

We are clever and ceasing never

To find helpful things down the lane.

***Chorus Repeat***

Oh, spoons of wonder,

Spoons of might,

Spoons with royal essence bright,

Dreamward-leading, still proceeding,

Guide us to a sweets-filled life.

***Verse 3***

Magic and cards to offer have we,

Items of value as good as can be.

Superior and useful; not to be boastful,

But we've got the finest to see.

***Chorus Repeat***

Oh, spoons of wonder,

Spoons of might,

Spoons with royal essence bright,

Dreamward-leading, still proceeding,

Guide us to a sweets-filled life.

***Verse 4***

We may be a troubling trio,

But we've got dreams for miles to go,

Owning a sweets shop, with cakes made from veggie crops,

Instead of our court patissier dream long ago.

***Chorus Repeat***

Oh, spoons of wonder,

spoons of might,

Spoons with royal essence bright,

Dreamward-leading, still proceeding,

Guide us to a sweets-filled life.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy: Weren't we awesome?<strong>

**Vanilla: Uh...You guys were pretty off-key...**

**Narcy: So? I wrote the lyrics myself!**

**Me: Yeah, right...**

**Kasshi: Did I sing well, Chocolat?**

**Chocolat: Sorta okay, but you weren't as good as me!**

**Kasshi: Why, you...! *Chases Chocolat***

**Chocolat: Hee hee!**

**Vanilla: SOMEONE'S having fun...**

**Caramel: Oh yeah, Chocolat, who was that 'true love' person that you were singing about? He must be really nice, if he gave you all those gifts!**

**Chocolat: Urm...It was a-a random guy...That wasn't the point of the song...**

**Kasshi: Really? Your voice was really impressive, so you must have been really enthusiastic about the whole song...I wanna meet this guy now!**

**Chocolat: Th-That's-**

**Me: KASSHI! HER TRUE LOVE IS KASSHI-KUN!**

**Chocolat: *Blushes madly* EEP! HANA-CHAN! **

**Me: O-Oops... Sorry! Heh heh...**

**Kasshi: *Cheeks redden* Uh... No comment...**

**Me: YES, comment! Please review, peoples! Oh yeah-looks like this series will continue on into January... I started this CD too late... -.-" Oh well... We'll have a nice reminder of Christmas during the next month! :)**

**Vanilla: ...And Hana-chan won't be back until about a week later because of a trip, so sorry you won't get any reviews from her until next year...**

**Kashino: ...Like people actually care whether she's on this website or not...**

**Me: Shush! ...Anyway, please keep those requests coming! Again, Merry Christmas! See y'all in 2012! :D**


	4. Track 04: Queen of Sweets is Coming

**Me: Here I am again!**

**Kashino: Christmas is already over and yet you're still taking this seriously...**

**Me: I still have tons of ideas, so I'm not gonna stop until I publish each one! :D**

**Kashino: All righty...**

**Vanilla: Yay! Everyone, we are about to sing our song!**

**Me: What's it called?**

**Caramel: 'The Queen of Sweets is Coming to Town'.**

**Andy: Wait, are you serious?**

**Narcy: Darn! If she ever found out that we came here...**

**Kasshi: ...We'd be dead meat.**

**Vanilla: Why? I thought you guys came to tell us 'Merry Christmas'!**

**Kasshi: Actually, we...uh...sneaked out of the Queen's party to come see you guys...**

**4 Sweets Spirits: EH?**

**Andy: We know... We're at fault...**

**Narcy: At least the Queen won't be here any time soon to punish us!**

**Chocolat: I DUNNO...What if she REALLY IS coming to town?**

**Jerks: (In unison) NOOOO!**

**Cafe: Watch out-she knows EVERYTHING about you! ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Track 04: The Queen of Sweets is Coming to Town<span>

_Parody of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town"_

_Lyrics by: Hana-chan_

_Original Lyrics by: John Frederick Coots & Haven Gillespie_

_Music Composed by: John Frederick Coots & Haven Gillespie_

_Sung by: Vanilla, Chocolat, Caramel, and Café_

You better watch out,

You better not sigh,

Better not doubt,

I'm telling you why:

The Queen of sweets is coming to town.

xxxxxxxx

She's making a list,

Noting each success;

Gonna find out who's worthy or less,

The Queen of sweets is coming to town.

xxxxxxxx

She sees you when you're failing,

She knows your every mistake,

She knows if you've achieved or not,

So work hard for goodness' sake!

xxxxxxxx

O! You better watch out,

You better not sigh,

Better not doubt,

I'm telling you why:

The Queen of sweets is coming to town.

The Queen of sweets is coming to town!

* * *

><p><strong>Jerks: ...<strong>

**Vanilla: What's wrong?**

**Kasshi: I...am creeped out by the song lyrics... 'She knows when you are failing and every mistake you make'...**

**Andy: That's just...**

**Narcy: ...Scary...**

**Me: Hey, guys! We have a visitor!**

**Sweets Spirits: ...Joou-sama!**

**Jerks: ARRGH! SHE REALLY IS HERE!**

**Queen: Kasshi... Andy... Narcy... Time to go home.**

**Queen's Servant: You'll be punished when we get back, Jerks. You know better than to run off in the middle of the Queen's Christmas party!**

**Queen: I'm really disappointed with you three.**

**Jerks: Sorry, Joou-sama... *Follow her and servant out the door***

**Kasshi: *Whispers* Bye, Chocolat! *Winks***

**Chocolat: !**

**Vanilla: He has the hots for you, my friend!**

**Chocolat: Is that so... Well, I don't mind about it!**

**Me: Please review! Merry Christmas in January! xD This series is going to be a nice little break from January life! It's still Christmas in this story, WOOHOO! :D**


	5. Track 05: Do You Smell What I Smell?

**Me: Hi, everyone! I have another parody! Who's gonna sing this one? This song's topic is pretty general, like Track 2...**

**Lemon: *Walks in* Hi, guys!**

**Ichigo: Lemon-chan!**

**Vanilla & Chocolat: Mint!**

**Me: YES! You're a lifesaver, you two!**

**Lemon & Mint: Huh?**

**Me: We're doing a Christmas CD, and no one can sing Track 5...except for one of you!**

**Vanilla: Mint? Wanna sing?**

**Mint: I don't know the lyrics...**

**Me: *Hands lyrics over* Just sing along as the music goes.**

**Mint: ...I can't read yet!**

**Me: Oh, yeah... Right... -.-"**

**Chocolat: Lemon?**

**Lemon: Eh? Me?**

**Ichigo: You can do it, Lemon-chan!**

**Me: Please?**

**Lemon: O-Okay-**

**Me: AWESOME! Thanks! *Stuffs paper into Lemon's hands***

**Lemon: H-Here goes nothing...**

* * *

><p><span>Track 05: Do You Smell What I Smell?<span>

_Parody of "Do You Hear What I Hear?"_

_Lyrics by: Hana-chan_

_Original Lyrics by: Noël Regney_

_Music Composed by: Gloria Shayne Baker_

_Sung by: Yamagishi Lemon_

Said the pâtissière to the sweets spirits,

Do you see who I see?

Way up in the sky, little friends.

Do you see who I see?

Grandma, Grandma,

Winking down at me,

Whispering of the joy I will see,

Whispering of the joy I will see.

xxxxxxxx

Said the glutton to the chocolatier,

Do you smell what I smell?

Aroma from the oven wafting in,

Do you smell what I smell?

A cake, a cake,

A big, delicious cake,

Full of a wondrous sensation to intake,

Full of a wondrous sensation to intake.

xxxxxxxx

Said the sadist to the narcissist,

Do you hear what I hear?

Something coming from behind the wall,

Do you hear what I hear?

A laugh, a laugh,

A very scary laugh

Coming from the frightening Ojou's path,

Coming from the frightening Ojou's path.

xxxxxxxx

Said the Rose Prince to the other guy,

Do you know what I know?

Something about our dear friend...

Do you know what I know?

A crush, a crush,

He has a stupid crush

On the girl who makes OUR cheeks blush,

On the girl who makes OUR cheeks blush.

xxxxxxxx

Said Sensei to the chefs in the kitchen,

Listen to what I say,

Be humble and follow her example,

Listen to what I say.

The girl, the girl,

That smiles cheerfully,

She will bring us happiness and glee.

She will bring us happiness and glee.

xxxxxxxx

The girl, the girl,

That smiles cheerfully,

She will bring us happiness and glee!

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: Hana-chan! You called me a glutton!<strong>

**Chocolat: 'Cuz you really ARE one...**

**Kashino: Ojou's name was in it! Take that word out!**

**Hanabusa: I'm a NARCISSIST? You guys really think of me that way? O.O**

**Andou: Cheer up-I'm just 'the other guy'... -.-**

**Caramel & Café: Our partners were in love with Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Say what?**

**Kashino: ...And crushes aren't stupid, okay! Besides, I-I'm...er, past that stage...already...**

**Hanabusa: Ooh, he admits it! Let's leave those two love-birds alone...**

**Ichigo: *Blushes* What?**

**Kashino: Wait, did I just say that out loud?**

**Chocolat: Y-Yeah... You kinda did...**

**Kashino: *Face turns scarlet-red* ARGH! Hana-chan, this is all your fault!**

**Me: What do you mean? Don't go blaming others for your own mistakes...**

**Kashino: But YOU wrote the song, and it offended people. And furthermore-**

**Me: Well, folks! That's all the time we have for today! I'll try to finish this by mid-January or so. Please review and request! =)**

**Kashino: HEY! I'M STILL LECTURING YOU!**

**Lemon: You guys...didn't even compliment my singing... :(**

**(Special thanks to MusicalAnimeFreak, lell, and Miyu Kozuki for reviewing chapter 2 and 3! You guys make me really happy~)**


	6. Track 06: Sweets to the World!

**Ichigo: Track 6 is about to be sung by Rumi-san and Kana-chan! ...Huh? Where is everyone?**

**Everyone: *Jumps out of hiding* SURPRISE!**

**Ichigo: E-Eh? Why? For what?**

**Me: What are you saying? It's your birthday! :D **

**Rumi & Kana: Happy birthday!**

**Hanabusa: Happy birthday, Ichigo-chan!**

**Andou: Wish you a happy year, Amano-san!**

**Sweets Spirits: Happy birthday, Ichigo!**

**Lemon: Ichigo-sempai, have a wonderful birthday!**

**Kashino: ...Happy birthday, A-Amano...**

**Ichigo: You guys...remembered! I'm so touched... *Tears of joy stream down face***

**Rumi, Kana, & Lemon: Boo-hoo! **

**Andou: Uh...girls?**

**Me: There's no time to cry! We must celebrate Ichigo's birthday right this instant!**

**Chocolat: ...With an all-you-can-eat sweets fest?**

**Me: Hey, that comes later! Quit spoiling the celebration! Right now, it's time for Rumi and Kana to sing their song!**

**Rumi: Us two would like to ask Ichigo-chan to come up with us and sing!**

**Ichigo: M-Me? Really?**

**Kana: Yeah! Come on, Ichigo-chan! Let's sing together!**

**Ichigo: OK! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Track 06: Sweets to the World!<span>

_Parody of "Joy to the World"_

_Lyrics by: Hana-chan_

Original_ Lyrics by: Isaac Watts_

_Music Composed by: George Frederick Handel_

_Sung by: Amano Ichigo, Katou Rumi, and Koizumi Kana_

***Verse 1***_  
><em>

Sweets to the world, may the feast never end!

Let's eat up all in sight!

Let every stomach, prepare the food room,

And savor every bite,

And savor every bite,

And savor, and savor every bite!

***Verse 2***

Sweets to the world, let's help others!

Let every girl and boy

Experience happiness and a soothing of heart

With blissful smiles of joy,

With blissful smiles of joy,

With blissful, with blissful smiles of joy!

***Verse 3***

We will shower this world with the

Pleasure of all sweets!

If feeling down and sad, you'll soon find yourself glad

After eating our treats,

After eating our treats,

After, after eating our treats!

***Verse 4***

What could be better than our pastries

That are made purely from heart?

We've got cakes, pies, and crepes, along with other French goods,

And a special strawberry tart,

And a special strawberry tart,

And a special, a special strawberry tart!

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: That was so fun! <strong>

**Kana: Yeah!**

**Rumi: That was our tribute to you, my friend! **

**Ichigo: Aw, thanks! ^.^**

**Kashino: A-Amano... I...uh, have something...for you... *Hands Ichigo a small, wrapped box***

**Ichigo: Th-Thanks, Kashino... *Begins to open gift***

**Everyone: *Watches in silent excitement as Ichigo slowly unwraps the present***

**Kashino: G-Guys! A little privacy, please?**

**Everyone: Oh...right. Sorry...**

**Kashino: Ichigo, let's go someplace else...**

**Ichigo: O-Ok. *Holds hands with Kashino while walking out of room together***

**Hanabusa: ...After them!**

**Me: Let's just give them a little personal time by themselves... ;)**

**Chocolat: Btw, Hana-chan, you should be ashamed of yourself. **

**Me: Huh? Why?**

**Chocolat: It's already Ichigo's birthday, and you're still writing Christmas parodies...**

**Me: Well, too bad if you think I'm slow!**

**Kana: I wonder what Kashino gave Ichigo-chan...**

**Rumi: We may never know...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
